


Through The Ice

by Xennariel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennariel/pseuds/Xennariel
Summary: Roy falls through the ice on a frozen river while on a mission in the North and Riza has to act fast if she wants to save her colonel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble came out of nowhere, really. I was feeling down and needed some Royai kisses so I sat down to write something and it turned into this.

Roy Mustang wasn’t the greatest swimmer. Having grown up in the city, he never really learned how, so when he fell through the ice on a mission in the North, both he and Riza thought it was the end of him.

“Ha!” the Drachman spy they had been tracking from Central laughed. “Let’s see the great Flame Alchemist try to use his flames now!”

Riza cried out Roy’s rank and shot at the Drachman, nicking him in the leg as he made a break for it, only to be felled moments later when an angry and distraught Riza focusing with her deadly accuracy and fire at the man with a barrage of bullets, hitting him in both arms and legs. The Drachman howled in pain and writhed on the ground, unable to stand.

Not wanting to waste any more time on the Drachman, Riza raced to the icy River in a frantic search for her colonel. He hadn’t surfaced yet and she was a mess of worry and distress. The others on their team were at least ten minutes away as far as Riza knew. She and Roy had chased after the spy when he noticed team Mustang tailing him and they hadn’t bothered to wait for the others to catch up. 

Riza scanned the river and saw no signs of Roy and her panic grew stronger. This couldn’t be the end. Not here. Not now. Not after all they had been through. 

Just when she was starting to lose hope, something dark flashed by under the ice and Riza nearly fell into the river herself in her hurry to get to Roy. She slipped and slid her way over to where she saw him and stopped when he was just below her. Gripping her pistol, she smashed the butt of it into the ice over and over until it broke and she was able to grasp the colonel by the collar of his coat. It was a struggle, but she managed to pull him out of the water and slide him over the ice until they were safely on land. He was cold and his lips were already turning blue. 

“Colonel!” Riza shouted, holding his face with both of her hands in a futile attempt to warm him.

She removed his soaked coat and replaced it with her own before patting his face again and shouting his rank. When he wasn’t responding, she began pushing on his chest and breathing air into his lungs, whispering his rank every time she went to push his chest again. After what seemed like hours, her efforts finally payed off and Roy took a sudden gasping breath, turning to the side and coughing up water before falling onto his back again. He cracked one eye open and grinned at Riza.

“Why, Lieutenant… I...had no idea you...could be so forward.”

Even in the face of death the man could be utterly ridiculous.

“You idiot,” Riza cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

She was both overjoyed that he was alive and angry that he was joking around and not taking his situation seriously. 

In her relief, she threw herself onto him, clinging to him and crushing her lips to his, pulling away only briefly to call him an idiot before immediately kissing him again and again. 

“Maybe I should come close to dying more often,” Roy muttered against her lips, wrapping his arms around her, absorbing her warmth and reveling in the way her body felt against his.

Neither of them noticed when Havoc and Breda showed up and immediately focused on arresting the Drachman spy, turning away from their superiors to give them a few more minutes of relative privacy. If anyone asked, they saw nothing. Besides, who would believe that the two people with the most professional relationship in the country were actually madly in love with each other?


End file.
